Beckon to the Dark
by Sorbo1
Summary: Vash is attacked and he tries to protect Marrel. but his attacker is only a little boy, Knives wakes up and askes Vash to help him seek redemption for his sins. but somehting happens that neither Vash or Knives can stop.


Hey there, back for another fan fic. I hope this one is longer than the other one, too. Also I hope that this one isn't as sappy as the first. But I think I will go a bit further with this one. My writing is a little rusty so I hope as I progress with the Trigun fan fic I will regain my ability to write.  
  
I also ask again that if you find anything wrong unentertaining then I wish you to express your honest views on the review board.  
  
Before I begin I think I will add one or two items to my key. or legend whichever you prefer. If you see bold italics then that means someone is having a flash back. If you see (Skip) then that means time is moving forward in a flash back. I'm not saying that it will happen in this particular story but. ah the hell with it on to he fan fic.  
Trigun: Beckon to the Dark.  
  
It has been two weeks since Vash brought Knives to town, and he has yet to regain consciousness. Vash sits on thw porch of the house he was dragged from and nearly beaten to death. Marrel and Milly are inside waiting to finish dinner. They are also waiting for news from the Bernadelly Insurance Society. They wait and ponder what there next assignment will be. Marrel does not want to leave Vash, and Milly does not want to leave the town. Milly enjoys helping the people, especially since she helped them open the well.  
  
Vash sits in the porch tired and hungry. Marrel walks out on the porch, and sits next to him on the florr of the deck. **Marrel: I wonder what I am going to say to him. I guess I should be brutally honest. ** She finally speaks, " Vash, I know that you want to be careful and bee here when your friend wakes up. I also know that it was you that put those bullet holes in him. But that doesn't mean you should feel guilty about it!"  
  
Vash sits silent for a moment. " I know, but I can't help but fell guilty though. After 130 years it is finally over. That's what I feel guilty about. Not the fact that I almost killed him. I know it doesn't make any sense but when you have lived as long as I have. actually I don't think you will understand. You don't know what I have been through. Maybe someday you will understand. But now you don't."  
  
" Vash," Marrel begins, " I don't know what yo have been through, but I know what you will go through. The fighting is finally over. And you can finally settle down and live a life of peace just like you always wanted. More importantly with me. I know I won't live as long." she was not able to finish her sentence. Vash interrupted her.  
  
" Do you hear that?" Vash focused his hearing on the shadows that engulfed the streets. " Get down!" Vash screamed. He grabbed Marrel and jumped through the window of the house. He made sure she stayed down and immediately drew his gun. BANG! A bullet came flying through the already broken window. Milly came running into the room and got down on the floor next to Vash.  
" What's going on?" Milly asked. " Vash, what's going on?"  
  
" I don't know, " he replies, " I heard something in the shadows, I heard a bullet entering the chamber of the gun." Before he says any more he aims the gun outside the window towards the other side of the street and a little to the left and pulls the trigger. The three hear a sudden yelp from where Vash had shot.  
  
" You got him, Vash, you got him." Milly screamed. They got up off the floor and walked out the door. They saw a figure lying on the ground. The went to see who it was and the figure jumped up from aa laying position to a perfect vertical position. Vash, Marrel, and Milly could only look in horror. The figure had a bullet right through the heart. They could even see the blood dripping from his chest. They stood ther efor about five minutes then the dead man spoke.  
  
" Vash, you are the reason for my troubles. You are the reason for my anguish. I knew from the day you were born the destiny that was in store for you. The only way to stop that destiny from happening is to take all those you care about from you one by one. I have already eliminated your friend Wolfwood: The Traveling Priest." All of a sudden the body collapsed and became cold and motionless.  
  
**Vash: What was that? What did it mean by the cause of its anguish? ** Vashs thoughts were interrupted by the sound of other people poking their heads out of the windows.  
  
" Hey! What the Hell is going on out there?" a voice said from one of the houses. Vash didn't hear the voice. He could only hear the cries of Marrel and Milly. He couldn't figure out why they were crying. Then he took a better look at the body. It was a little boy about fifteen or sixteen years of age. When Vash realizes this, he, too begins to cry. But he does not shed tears. He walks into the house and into the room that Knives was resting in.  
  
Vash sits down on a chair facing away from Knives when he hears a voice. " You know, Vash, that boy isn't really a bad person. He wasn't even in his own mind. Someone was controlling him, just like they were controlling me." The voice said. Vash had to think for a second but he finally realized what the voice was. KNIVES.  
  
Vash turns around to face the bed where he lay to see him sitting up and looking rested. " AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, your awake. Man I didn't even see you get up. How are you feeling?"  
  
Knives only smiled, and then replied with a sad frown. " I am not well. I can only imagine the years of pain I caused people. I was never able to control myself; it was like there was a force controlling me. Even 130 years ago on the ship. I wanted to stop, but something was beyond my reach. I figured out the only time I had control is when I am asleep. But a lot of good that did me. But when I was asleep I was able to figure out that there is an entity that controls those who have some sort of hatred in their heart. I guess I had a lot of hatred in my heart.  
I never could figure out what that hatred was, I was happy on that ship. But."  
  
Vash felt what Knives felt, the power to destroy worlds, but unable to control that power. " I can' fully understand what you have been through, but I will be here to help you seek redemption for what you have done."  
  
Knives smiles, " I, too, hope to seek forgiveness for the sins I have committed. But I don't know how. AAHHHH" Knives grabs his head as though he can't help but scream in pain. But he only gives a small screech. He immediately draws his gun and points it at Vash. " You, Vash, are the cause of my pain. You must pay. YOU MUST DIE. When I am done I will kill all those you love. Even the vessel that I now control." Knives slowly pulls the trigger. But even at the slowness that he pulls at Vash may not be able to reach him in time to stop him.  
  
" Knives, NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Next fan fic:  
  
Knives slowly pulls the trigger,  
But there is nothing I can do.  
I only hope that he can be saved.  
  
GOODBYE KNIVES. 


End file.
